


Gotten Into My Bloodstream

by imightbejehan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, For no reason, Happy Ending, M/M, kageyama is like a giant angst ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightbejehan/pseuds/imightbejehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training camp - a time when you spend way too much time sweaty and shirtless and cramped next to the boy you're in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like three months ago after my cross country camp  
> this is all inspired by that because i am in love with these boys

“GUWAH! How exciting is this?!”

Kageyama leaned against the bus window, briefly wondering why he was sitting next to Hinata in the cramped seat. But then the red head grabbed his arm while jumping up and down and Kageyama’s heart rate reminded him once again.

He was in deep, and needed to get out fast.

“I can see it! I can see it!” Hinata chanted.

“Amazing, I didn’t know you could see anything,” Kageyama deadpanned. Hinata pouted, but was too excited to keep it up for long. He was vibrating in his seat when they turned the corner into camp until Kageyama set a hand on his shoulder and Hinata instantly stopped and huffed out a breath.

“Alright.” Takeda stood up after he stopped the bus. “We will be in the cabin with the yellow door, so figure out your sleeping arrangements and then meet in the field precisely at 3."

“Yes sir!” The team shouted before pushing and shoving to get off the bus first.

Karasuno had been going to Camp Tsuyoi Hikou for years as a training camp and “bonding time” as Takeda had put it. Which to Kageyama meant two practices a day and stupid group activities, but as long as he got to play volleyball he would do it.

The boys rushed the cabin, but Sawamura jumped in front, stopping everyone in there tracks.

“Us third years have graciously took it upon ourselves to pre-arrange the cabin.” Daichi paused for dramatic effect before continuing. “Third years and second years take the bunks. Since we don’t have enough bunks the first years have the loft. If you’re lucky there will be a few extra bunks so only two will have to take the top.”

All the first years glared at each other, daring the others to claim the bunks.

“So now we have that out of the way we will calmly-” The boys were already in the cabin before the captain could finish his sentence.

\--

Kageyama stormed out of the cabin, ready to sweat off his anger. Hinata bounced out behind him, and he shot him a glare wondering how the other boy could be so happy when they just got stuck in the hot and humid upper loft.

Goddamn the unfairness of rock-paper-scissors.

“Okay boys,” Ukai stepped into the field, immediately drawing attention. “we’re gonna try something different.

“Everyone knows you can all play volleyball, and that’s why you’re here. You also all want to get better, which is also why you are here. In order to do that, we need to go through several days of rigorous practice, but, since we have wasted half of the day getting here, we’ll start by playing a game. Follow me.”

The Karasuno team followed behind, going down steep wooden steps in single file until they reached the bottom and came face to face with the lake. In that lake was a volleyball net set up in waist deep water.

Ukai smiled as the team stared at it.

“Welcome to your court for the day.”

As Ukai and Takeda set up the teams, Kageyama started running through what would happen in his mind.

Not much of a disadvantage to the setter, unless the receiver hit a chance ball. The back row might have some trouble maneuvering, but the real problem would be the spikers. Water seriously slowed down movement, which was essential for spikers, no, essential to Hinata, for jumping.

He snuck a few glances at his smaller teammate, but Hinata showed no signs of worrying about this game. Kageyama scoffed. Hinata probably didn’t realize his disadvantage yet.

Just as the group started stripping Kageyama grabbed Hinata and took him to the side.

“This game is not like playing in a normal match. I’m going to need you to practice jumping several times before I toss you the ball-”

“But Ka-ge-ya-maa!”

The raven-haired boy covered Hinata’s face with his palm, effectively shutting him up.

“Don’t but me dumbass. You’re a decoy for a reason, now that’s what I’m going to need you to do to win this game. You’re speed and jump are your most useful skills, but the water takes that away, maybe not fully but it will definitely will do something. Practice the jumping at first and when you get the hang of it let me know, okay?”

“Yes!” Hinata faked a salute, but he was smiling brightly. The boy never seemed to stop.

“Oi, lovebirds!” Tsukishima called from the water. “Hurry it up we’re waiting on you!”

“We’re not lovebirds! We are strategizing!” Hinata jumped forward, posing like he was a ninja.

“Get on with it.” Kageyama shoved Hinata in front of him, trying to hide his blazing cheeks.

The game started out just like Kageyama had expected: slow.

His serve was an ace, and the one after that. Yamaguchi managed to hit the third ball and get a volley going.

He rushed to get in position but the water fought against his muscles, effectively slowing him down. Kageyama pushed the ball to Tanaka, who nearly missed it. Daichi popped up the soft spike with ease and kept the volley going.

"Gonna have to be better than that boys," Ukai called out. "Are y'all in elementary?"

\--

The game ended with just enough time to shower before dinner. Of course, being the best option after all, the boys washed in the lake, throwing suds at each other and diving between the waves.

It took Hinata about three minutes to come to terms that Nishinoya's hair added 10 cm of height, once he did figure it out he tried to make jokes until Kageyama pointed out that the same thing happened to the red head.

The two stared each other down while toweling off. Neither knew where the food lodge was, being first years, but neither wanted the other to get there first. While they walked to the lodge they jostled against each other, trying to trip the other boy or deter him. They stayed a step behind the third years, not wanting to overstep their bounds.

Kageyama and Hinata ended up getting caught in the door, a mess of limbs like usual, forcing the second years and the rest of the first years to push the two through. After a quick thank you for the food the boys rushed the buffet, filling their plates to the top.

Kageyama found himself sitting next to Hinata, who grumpily was shoving rice in his mouth. He nudged the smaller boy with his shoulder.

“What’s up?” It turned into more of a ‘Wazz uh’ with all the food in Kageyama’s mouth.

“Nothing.”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s head in his palm and turned the boy to face him. He shot him a look.

“Alright, jerk,” Hinata mumbled, “I’m just mad about that game okay.”

“Still going on about that ace shit?” He quirked an eyebrow. Hinata was quick to shoot him down.

“No! Not like that,” Hinata turned away and looked down at his food. “I just was really useless out there. I know that water is hard to run in but I could barely even jump and-”

Hinata quieted down as Kageyama leaned in front of him. Hinata was almost in tears, and it made Kageyama sad, but more than anything it made him angry. How could this burst of sunlight think so badly of himself sometimes.

“You won’t ever be useless, Hinata.” Kageyama pulled back and resumed eating when Hinata, startled, stared up at him. He paused, a bit of chicken centimeters away from his mouth. “Well, as long as you don’t break your arm or something like the dumbass you are.”

Hinata huffed and resumed his eating too, but both boys were smiling.

“That was almost romantic,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

Both Hinata and Kageyama sat up stick straight. Neither looked at the other, but both blushed.

“Shu-”

“-t up!”

“Tsukishima,” Suga warned.

“Don’t worry, I’m just trying to see if these idiots will realise it anytime soon.”

“Tsukki!”

“Realise what?” Hinata asked, apparently the only oblivious one at the table. Nishinoya and Tanaka drop their heads on the table.

Kageyama sighed and excused himself to the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror and stared at his face. He wondered how it was so obvious to everyone that he was in love with his little red head partner. Obvious to everyone except Hinata.

He stared at the face in the mirror that would never be loved and felt the overwhelming urge to cry.


	2. Tight Spaces, Heart Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> accidental (on purpose) cuddling and more volleyball

    As soon as Kageyama laid his sleeping bag out on the mattress he knew the loft was going to be a problem.

    It was small; super small.

    Length wise the wooden boards of the loft were long enough. Kageyama’s feet hung off the mattress just a little, but it was something he had learned to deal with.

    No, the problem was the slant in the ceiling that left hardly any room overhead, so both Kageyama and Hinata’s mattresses were pressed tight together beneath the tallest point in the ceiling. Which meant Kageyama would have to sleep nearly touching Hinata.

    “Alright, lights out in 5.”

    Kageyama was already tucked in, buried in his sleeping bag and turned on his side. His body on the edge of the mattress as far away from Hinata as he could get. When the lights finally went out, the setter focused on his breathing.

    Don’t move. Don’t think about him. Don’t move.

    “Kageyama?”

    Shit.

    “Kageyamaa?” Hinata whispered again. “Are you awake still?”

    “Yes idiot. How can I sleep when you won’t shut up?”

    “But I can’t sleep! I’m just too excited.”

    “You’re always excited.”

    “It’s different now!”

    Someone shushed the two from the bunks below. Kageyama sighed and flipped around to face Hinata. Even though it was dark he knew the other boy was close.

    Hinata’s breath dusted Kageyama’s cheeks. It smelled like bubblegum toothpaste, which Kageyama found uncomfortably endearing. What was he, five? No one used bubblegum toothpaste anymore.

    “How is it different?” he whispered.

    “I’m at training camp! I’ve never been to a camp before. And - and I have a team!” There was a long pause where both boys were silent, breathing in each others air. Kageyama briefly wondered if his breath smelled like toothpaste too. “And now I have you… I can reach over the wall of blockers now. Thank you for tossing to me, Kageyama!”

    Kageyama grunted in response, not trusting his voice at the moment. His heart pounded in his chest as he listened to Hinata’s breathing even out. After 10 minutes of this, when Kageyama was sure that the other boy was sleeping he spoke into the darkness, voice barely even a whisper.

   “No, thank you, Hinata.”

    Just as Kageyama floated off to sleep he felt something soft nuzzle into his chest.

\--

    “KA-KA-KAAWW.”

    “AaaaaAAHHH!” Someone screamed into Kageyama’s ear as a heavy object collided with his chin, causing him to bite down on his tongue in the middle of his own scream.

    “Tanaka, really?” Someone groaned from the bunks.

    Kageyama sat up, nearly hitting his head on the roof. He whipped his head around to where Hinata had crawled after rolling off the larger boy with blood dripping down his lips.

    “Look what you did, dumbass!”

    “I didn’t mean to!”

    Kageyama grunts, deciding that the redhead’s excuse wasn’t worth a response.

    Sugawara’s head popped up at the end of the loft. “Okay you two, time to get up!”

    “You act like we had any other choice,” Kageyama complained, but followed the third year’s instructions anyways.

    The boys raced each other to get ready, like everyday before. Kageyama noticed that Hinata didn’t elbow him so hard when trying to get the taller boy out of the way, didn’t even try to trip him when they got to the door of the bathroom. He immediately suspected something, but he didn’t have time to confront Hinata before they were off on their morning run.

    Kageyama’s favorite part about mornings was the chill in the air just before the sun comes over the horizon. It takes longer to work up a sweat, but even then you don’t even realize that your forehead was dripping with the breeze to keep you cool.

    As much as he hated to sound cliche, Kageyama loved to wake up before the sun and watch as its rays dusted the grass and treetops and set them on fire.

    But for the first time he got to see his own personal sun blaze in the early morning air. Kageyama mentally slapped himself for thinking that he could call Hinata ‘his’ even in his mind. That would never happen in his lifetime.

    He huffed. There was no time to think about that now. There was volleyball to be played.

\--

    Down time was welcomed by each member of the team after lunch. They only had a few hours before the afternoon work out, but no one cared: it was nap time.

    Kageyama had expected to pass out as soon as he got into bed, but instead found Hinata already up in the loft sitting in a pretzel position scribbling into a notebook. When he climbed all the way up Kageyama saw it was a coloring book.

    He really is five years old.

    Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at the redhead but turned his head away as soon as Hinata turned towards him. When the dark haired boy turned back he could see Hinata blushing furiously into his coloring book.

    “What are you doing?” Kageyama asked, crawling over to Hinata and leaning over to peek at the book. He noticed Hinata tense up and wondered what had the boy so on edge.

    “Coloring..”

    “Why?”

    “Because I need to do something!”

    Kageyama scoffed and flopped down on his mattress. “Then go to sleep.”

    “Uh, no thanks.”

    “Aren’t you tired?”

    Hinata shrugged and hid his face.

    “You’re even crazier than I thought then.” Kageyama poked Hinata in the side causing him to jump.

    “I’m not crazy!”

    “Then come on.” Without thinking Kageyama tugged Hinata down by his arm, meaning to just make the other boy lay down. Instead, Hinata fell into his arms, head thumping against his chest.

    Fuck, oh fuck what am I supposed to do what do I say?

    Kageyama’s mind was screaming at him. He was actually holding Hinata in his arms. Hinata was actually on top of him. Neither moved. It began to feel like eternity before anything happened, and when it did, Kageyama thought his heart was going to stop.

    Hinata sighed and let his body go limp into Kageyama’s arms, letting his own wrap around the taller boy. His head was on Kageyama’s chest and one hand clutched the boy’s shirt tightly in a fist.

    “I-is this okay?” Hinata whispered.

    “Ye-eah,” Kageyama breathed.

"Make sure to wake me up in an hour."

"Oi, don't think you can order me around," Kageyama retorted, but there was no malice behind his words.

\--

"Oh how adorable is this," Tsukishima drawled, "the two lovebirds cuddling."

Kageyama reached for the blanket to pull it over his head and hide from the blond boy, problem was that he couldn't move. He was held on to the mattress in a viselike grip and nearly couldn't breathe with the weight on his chest crushing his lungs.

"Yo, Yamaguchi pass me my phone I need to document this."

"Tsukki!"

It hit Kageyama then: he had fallen asleep. With Hinata. Hinata is the weight crushing his chest.

The dark haired boy struggled to free himself of Hinata’s grip, waking the other boy in the process.

“Ah, whaa?” Hinata groaned.

“Wow you know just how to ruin a moment, don’t you Kageyama?” Tsukishima smirked.

“Shut up!”

“Tsukishima, get down here and let the boys get ready for practice!” Daichi called out. Tsukishima sent one last smirk at the two in the loft and then climbed down the ladder.

“Oh.”

It was so soft the Kageyama nearly missed it. He turned to Hinata to see what was wrong and was met with the reddest face he had ever seen.

“Oi,” Kageyama leaned over and poked Hinata in the forehead, startling the other boy, “what’s wrong?”

“Ahh! Nothing nothing at all! Oh um sorry!” And with that the red head scurried off to change into training clothes. Kageyama sighed and followed.

\--

    All of practice it haunted him.

    They were actually on the volleyball court today, practicing serves and receives, but Kageyama’s mind was not in the game.

    Hinata hadn’t said anything to him since break time except for the normal “toss it to me” or other calls for the ball.

    He thought back to Hinata’s red face.

    Of course! Kageyama thought. He was embarrassed to be seen like that. He probably regrets everything and never wants to touch me again. Of course.

    Kageyama served the ball straight into Hinata’s face, nearly knocking the boy over. He glared over at Hinata who was assuring Tanaka that he was fine.

    That idiot.

    Kageyama turned to grab another ball. When he looked up he saw Hinata staring straight at him, tears in his eyes and looking like he was trying his hardest to not look hurt. Kageyama served it to Tanaka.

    The rest of practice continued in this fashion. Kageyama tossed to Tanaka or Asahi, completely avoiding Hinata as much as he could. He could feel the brown eyes burn into his back, but he couldn’t bring himself to toss to Hinata.

    He knew that he should not let his feelings get in the way of volleyball, but after knowing that Hinata wouldn’t want to be caught dead with him, Kageyama couldn’t help it.

    After practice Kageyama stayed to take a shower after all the other boys had left. Sugawara hung back, but Kageyama brushed him off by saying that he would only be a little bit late for dinner.

    He turned the heat all the way up, but the water was still lukewarm, to be expected from camp showers. Kageyama stood under the water for ten minutes anyways, thinking his issues through.

    He would have to find a way to snap out of his feelings for Hinata and get back to practicing normally. Ignoring the other boy was obviously not going to work because they were partners on the court, so he resolved to just ignoring his feelings until they weren’t there anymore.

 

 


	3. Would Rather Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> botched confessions are so cute

    Dinner was already in session when Kageyama entered the cafeteria. He was happy to slip in between the tables and slide into a empty seat without much interference or causing a distraction.

    Trouble was: the only empty seat was next to a certain red head.

    Kageyama groaned internally, but figured it was only natural that his team would leave that space open since that’s where he usually sat.

    Time to test this out.

    When he sat down Hinata froze, chopsticks halfway to his mouth. He seemed to be waiting for something, but when Kageyama just went about getting food like normal Hinata resumed his eating.

    Kageyama sighed softly in relief.

    This is easy, this is fin-

    Hinata’s leg brushed his own, freezing his thoughts and causing his heart to race. Hinata continued eating.

    Kageyama tried to relax his tense shoulders by telling himself that it was okay and that it was just an accident; it happens all the time to people so he didn’t have to sweat it.

    Except Hinata did it again, and this time his leg stayed, causing their thighs to press together.

    Kageyama glared down into his food. Getting over Hinata was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

    He looked up when he felt eyes on him, only to see Sugawara staring intently at the two.

    Though Kageyama had never explicitly told Suga about his feelings for their teammate, he knew that out of anyone Sugawara would know anyways. The grey haired boy always had a way of knowing what was going on with the rest of the team. So he half expected to see pity in the third years eye, but that’s not what Kageyama saw. Instead Sugawara was looking at Kageyama and Hinata with what looked to be happiness.

    This of course caused Kageyama to glare at his elder. Was Sugawara getting joy out of watching his pain? He puffed out a breath of air angrily. He had never thought Suga was sadistic.

    “Kageyamaa!” Hinata sang, snapping the setter out of his thoughts.

    “Ya?”

    “Finally! I’ve been calling your name for at least an hour.”

    “We haven’t even been here an hour,” Kageyama deadpanned.

    “That’s beside the point,” Hinata waved his hands in the air, flicking a piece of rice off his chopsticks. “The question is, are you going to eat that?”

    Kageyama looked down at the piece of chicken suspended in his chopsticks and started moving it towards Hinata. “Nah, you can ha-”

    Kageyama’s mind went blank as Hinata leaned forward closed his mouth around the piece of chicken, gently tugging it from Kageyama’s chopsticks. The redhead closed his eyes as he pulled away and took his time to swallow the chunk of food whole, causing Kageyama’s eyes to be drawn from his bright lips to his neck. It took him a moment to get his breath back, and when he did he realized the absolute silence that surrounded him.

    The entirety of the Karasuno volleyball team was frozen staring at the two first year’s exchange, even Tsukishima seemed surprised by it. Kageyama coughed and made it a point to take the longest drink of his life of water in order to avoid his teammates eyes. Thankfully, they resumed eating after a moment, though it still remained quite quiet.

    Kageyama peeked over at Hinata only to see the boy smirking down at his food, face almost completely red.

    The shit did it on purpose.

    Kageyama glared down until he realized something with a start.

    The shit did it on purpose?

    He snuck a look at the other boy again. It was the happiest Kageyama had seen Hinata all day.

    What did he get out of this? Does he just hate me so much that he feels the need to embarrass me?

    When he heard a giggle Kageyama looked up to see Daichi whispering something Sugawara’s ear. When Suga saw he was being watched he covered his mouth with his hand and hit Daichi, telling him to be quiet. Kageyama scowled.

\--

    This time Kageyama was the first into the cabin and to crawl into bed. He just wanted to fall asleep and forget everything that had happened.

    Tomorrow the team would leave camp. Kageyama was glad to have his torture end. Of course he would still have to see Hinata everyday, but at least he wouldn’t be forced to sleep with him.

    “Five minutes!” Daichi called from below. Everyone grunted in response, too tired to answer properly.

    As soon as he ducked into his sleeping bag Kageyama realized how tired he really was. Camp had really drained his energy with two practices a day and constantly running around playing team “bonding” games.

    “Bonding” used loosely of course because not everyone wanted to participate properly and irritated others.. But all the same, it was the first time Kageyama felt like he really had a team behind him. Not even before he got his nickname did he ever really feel connected to his teammates.

    But then Hinata came.

    Kageyama sighed as the light shut off and everyone whispered goodnight to each other.

    Hinata was like a force of nature, knocking down defenses like the winds and rains of a typhoon. He was the only person Kageyama had seen that was so unbelievably free with his emotions and thoughts. Even though Hinata might not know it, Kageyama respected him a lot. Which is exactly why he could never tell the redhead about his less-than-admirable feelings.

    He felt a shift in the blankets around him, and chose to ignore it. That proved impossible when the hand started patting his face.

    “Kageyama! Kageyama, do you have a flashlight?” Hinata whispered, still feeling around the other boys face.

    “Why?” Kageyama had to refrain from biting Hinata’s fingers off.

    “I can’t find my blanket!”

    “Just feel around for it.”

    “But it’s so dark I’ll never find it!” A moment of silence. “Please, Kageyama..”

    Heaving a sigh, Kageyama reached up and grabbed his phone sitting at the head of his mattress, wasting no time in swiping up to turn on the flashlight. He covered the light with a thin blanket to dull the brightness then turned to Hinata.

    “Alright, where was it?”

    The two immediately began shuffling around to find the blanket, but it was hard to move in the cramped upper loft.

    “Look, I think it may have dropped,” Kageyama finally said after Hinata nearly sat right in his lap. “We should just look for it when you pack up tomorrow.”

    “But I can’t sleep without a blanket!”

    Kageyama sigh and shuffled around until he had his sleeping bag spread out flat on top of both the boys mattresses. He laid down and pulled his one blanket over to cover him, and held up the rest in an invitation to Hinata.

    “Oh!” The redhead moved forward to crawl under, but stopped short. “Are you sure?”

    “Hurry up dumbass, I’m tired.”

    Hinata rushed under the covers.

    It was hard to fit under one thin blanket, but they made it work. Kageyama fell asleep with his arm tucked under Hinata, and the redhead’s legs draped over his own.

\--

    There was no practice in the morning, so Kageyama snuck out. He needed to shake out his legs and sort out his thoughts without interference.

    He ran to a trail that the team had not ventured on yet. It was a bit of trouble to maneuver on, with the path nearly covered in roots, but that kept Kageyama’s focus on his footwork. After about ten minutes the dirt gave way to boards set down above a small stream. He laughed when he stumbled and nearly fell in.

    The path ended on the beach at a place called The Point where the Karasuno team had had a bonfire the first night. Kageyama stood just before the water where the water couldn’t touch his shoes for a moment to catch his breath before starting the trek back to the main beach.

    “Maybe I’ll take a swim,” he found himself saying out loud as he ran down the shore, but once he got to the dock the urge had diminished. Instead, Kageyama found himself sitting on the end of the pier with his legs pulled up to his chest. There was a fog that covered the trees on the other side of the lake, dulling the lines and coating the world in grey. There was no sound, even the water was still in the chill, still air.

    He didn’t know how long he was sitting there before he heard the soft patter of footsteps running up the dock behind him. They slowed down to a stop just behind him, but Kageyama didn’t look. He prepared himself for a Daichi “yell” about how the whole team had been looking for him forever, but instead was met by Hinata plopping down next to him, just far away that if either moved their shoulders would brush but if neither broke the tranquility they would never meet.

"The mornings are really nice here, doncha think?"

Kageyama only nodded slightly in response.

“I'm gonna miss it," Hinata whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest.

Kageyama turned and watched the rising sun light the other boy's hair on fire. "Yeah, I'm going to too."

    “I uh - Kageyama?” Hinata was blushing furiously when Kageyama looked over at him. The boy’s voice was shaking, and his body was oddly still and tense.

    “Ya?”

    Hinata began to fiddle with his hands. “I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with me so much, I mean it was probably hard hav-having to sleep in that loft when I’m such a reckless sleeper and always having to be paired up with me and-”

    “I don’t mind.” It was Kageyama’s turn to blush now. He turned away. “I don’t mind hanging out with you.”

    “I thought you hated me!”

    “I don’t hate you, dumbass! I-I like you..” The dark haired boy paused, finally realizing what he said. Shit.

    “WHA! Really?!” Hinata’s eyes were wide, that energy returning. “I like you too Kageyama!”

    There was a tightness in Kageyama’s chest and a skip in his heart beat when he heard the words. His high dropped just as rapidly as it had risen.

    Hinata may have said he liked him, but he only meant it as a friend. Kageyama had never had a requited crush in all his years. He knew that no one could feel that way about him. He scowled at the lake. After a moment a bundle of orange hair pressed into his vision, causing him to sneeze.

    “Why do you look so down?”

    Kageyama tried to push him away. “What are you talking about, this is just my face.”

    “Aren’t you supposed to be happy when someone accepts your confession?”

    Time stood still.

    “I - confession - accept - con - what?” Kageyama sputters.

    “That was a confession, wasn’t it?” Hinata pulled away from the taller boy. Kageyama didn’t have time to dwell on the depressed look that covered the redheads face.

    “You like me? Like like me?”

    “Well, yeah I figured you would have guessed it by now but... Nevermind though, don’t worry about it, alright?” Hinata stood up, turned away, and started sprinting down the dock.

    “Hinata wait!”

    The boy in question stopped suddenly, head down and fists clenched at his side.

    “Please leave me alone!”

Kageyama could hear the tears in the boy’s voice. He jogged up and stopped just behind the shorter boy, grabbing his hand and forcing him to turn around. He gently brought his other hand to cup Hinata’s cheek.

“I would rather not do that.”

Their lips met before Hinata had time to say anything, a protest dying in his throat. The reaction was nearly instant, and soon Hinata had his hands curled in Kageyama’s hair and their tongues were clashing. Kageyama thought for a moment that he could drown like this and not even care, but the kiss broke apart anyways.

The boys stared at each other, panting and red faced.

“That was a confession,” Kageyama whispered, touching their foreheads together.

“And I accept,” Hinata grinned, wasting no time in pulling Kageyama down for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! I had so much fun writing this i hope yall liked it
> 
> send me requests @ justffine.tumblr.com  
> or queenofhearts.co.vu

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> im on tumblr on my main: queenofhearts.co.vu  
> or my writing blog: justffine.tumblr.com


End file.
